


Fluff

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: I needed to write something short and fluffy after reading about Roan's death.





	Fluff

Roan looked up at Ferus who decided to get comfortable on his lap. “You do know there is a whole couch for your bony butt to sit on, don’t you,” Roan teased, poking Ferus in the side.

Ferus laughed. “I do. This is my favorite place to sit though.” Ferus took the magazine out of Roan’s hands and tossed it aside. 

“You do know I was reading that don’t you,” Roan asked before wrapping his arms around his husband. 

“I also know that you told me to come join you once I finished cleaning up,” Ferus replied letting his lips hover over Roan’s for a few seconds before kissing him softly. “But you know, if you’d rather read a magazine than have some good quality time with your husband, I’ll leave you to it.” 

Roan pulled Ferus in for another kiss, this time deeper. “No, this is what I’d rather be doing.”

Ferus smiled and took his time pleasuring his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something short and fluffy after reading about Roan's death.


End file.
